Des mots aux maux
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: Effie explique ce qu'elle a subit lors de sa capture; ce que lui ont fait les Pacificateurs et le Capitol. Et surtout, elle parle enfin de ce qui l'a aidée à tenir le coup.


Me voici avec un nouvel OS Hayffie, j'adore ce couple et avec les derniers événements, je fais un petit blocage avec le monde HP. RIPALANRICKMAN.

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai simplement utilisé ce qui existait pour combler les manques d'informations des fans... (A)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plutarch prenait beaucoup de temps pour aider Effie à se remettre de sa capture. Bien qu'elle soit libre depuis quelques semaines, elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre et ne parlait à personne d'autre que lui. Elle demandait des nouvelles de Katniss et Peeta. La plupart du temps, elle regardait les jardins par la fenêtre de sa salle de bains. Elle n'avait pas encore voulu remettre ses robes ou ses perruques malgré un arrivage massif sélectionné consciencieusement par Plutarch. « Je ne suis pas encore prête » était ce qu'elle disait le plus,

et il n'insistait pas. Pourtant, bientôt elle devrait faire sa première apparition publique, dans deux jours Coin prévoyait de faire son annonce publique sur les nouveaux « Jeux Symboliques », une édition qui ne moissonnerait que chez les enfants élevés au Capitol. Quand Plutarch lui en avait parlé, elle eut du mal à garder ses émotions. Ses mois de torture l'aidèrent et elle garda un visage froid, impassible, et pourtant… Son cœur s'était mis à battre si vite et si fort qu'elle était persuadée que Plutarch l'entendait et qu'il avait la décence de ne pas en parler. Un long silence s'en suivit.

\- Et Haymitch, comment va-t-il ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de lui et Plutarch semblait heureux qu'elle pose la question. Elle rougit.

\- Enfin, je sais qu'il vous a aidé… Pour moi, vous savez…

\- Il s'occupe de ses vainqueurs. Il passe la plupart de ses journées à l'hôpital, auprès de Peeta, le reste avec Katniss. Elle a perdu sa sœur, elle ne parle plus avec personne, la seule personne qu'elle laisse l'approcher et prendre soin d'elle est Haymitch. Il me demande de vos nouvelles tous les jours.

\- Dites-lui que je vais bien.

\- Il ne me croit pas.

\- Et bien soyez plus convainquant !

Elle se leva brusquement et se plaça à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Pas de soucis, Effie.

\- C'est que… Oui, ça va, même si ça ne va pas.

Elle le regarda, il ne répondait pas et attendait visiblement qu'elle continue. Après une longue hésitation, elle se lança enfin.

\- Bien entendu, ça ne va pas. Je me réveille toutes les nuits, le visage humide de larmes, la gorge brûlante, le cœur battant à tout rompre et cette sensation insupportable de douleurs. Les coups qu'on m'infligeait, le froid, les brulures, les piqûres de guêpes… Je ne garde que quelques cicatrices légères, mais tout est encore là, vous savez. Les sensations, les tremblements, les douleurs… Du coup, mes nuits sont très courtes puisque j'ai peur de m'endormir et que je suis rapidement réveillée. Je passe le reste de ma nuit sous la douche. J'alterne entre eau brulante et eau glacée. Et encore, si seulement il ne me restait que les douleurs physiques… Mais j'entends encore les cris, les hurlements de mes voisins… Les parfums, les rires des pacificateurs… Je ne sais plus manger, tout me donne la nausée puisqu'on nous donnait juste de quoi survivre et je ne trouve plus aucun appétit pour rien. J'ai horreur des os saillants et je ne sais pas grossir un peu… Haymitch veut savoir comment je vais ? Dites-lui que je vais bien, je ne vis plus toutes ces horreurs, je ne fais que m'en souvenir, c'est mieux.

\- Vous aimeriez le voir ?

\- Non.

\- Vous savez que dans deux jours il y a le rassemblement public… J'aurais espéré vous voir aux côtés de Katniss.

\- Donc c'est ça, je reste l'escorte du 12 ? Ne vous en faites pas, allons, j'y serai.

Ennuyé, Plutarch mis du temps à répondre.

\- Oui vous êtes l'escorte du 12. Mais plus que ça, vous êtes Effie et Katniss a besoin de vous. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, sauf à Haymitch et vous. Comme depuis le départ… Et selon moi, ça va vous faire du bien, à vous comme aux autres.

Effie ne répondait plus et se concentrait sur un coin des jardins. Il n'insista pas.

\- Je donnerai de vos nouvelles à Haymitch et je viendrai vous voir demain.

Elle acquiesça et murmura quelque chose comme « à demain ».

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé d'Haymitch.

Par contre, ne pas parler de lui ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui. Avec ses cauchemars et ses angoisses, il était l'une des seules chose à laquelle elle pensait. Bien entendu, il lui manquait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se dire au revoir. Elle avait été arrêtée après la fin des Jeux de l'expiation, et avait espéré tous les jours le revoir vivant. Etrangement, depuis sa sortie, elle refusa toujours de le revoir. Pour une fois qu'il respecte les choix des autres, elle lui en voulait presque. Mais le voir pour lui dire quoi ?

Pendant la tournée de la victoire, quelques mois avant l'annonce des Jeux de l'expiation, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Sortir était un bien grand mot, mais ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble. Dans le train, ils attendaient que tout le monde dorme et allaient rejoindre l'autre dans sa chambre. Ou restaient dans un wagon, en silence le plus souvent. Au début, elle avait eu peur des représailles, mais la tournée avançait et rien ne se passait. Maintenant, plus d'un an après, elle ne sait pas s'ils étaient réellement ensemble à cette époque. Et, possible que ça ait été le cas, l'étaient-ils toujours ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rompu… Ou le temps l'avait fait de lui-même. Et pire, s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Enfin, ils auraient peut-être pu, le soir des interviews la veille des Jeux, mais avec le scandale des vainqueurs montrant de la solidarité les uns envers les autres, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de monter aux appartements des moissonnés et n'avait plus vu Haymitch depuis ce soir là. Elle avait pourtant tant de choses à lui dire à cette époque. Plus maintenant, puisque le besoin n'était plus primordial de lui parler.

Elle angoissait de le voir seulement deux jours après. Depuis les mois, comment réagirait-elle ? Des coups frappés à la porte la stoppèrent dans ses réflexions et elle alla ouvrir.

\- Plutarch, j'ai dis que je viendrai…

Elle se stoppa et se tut. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

\- Bonsoir Effie.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Mais de toute façon il était là, elle l'avait vu, c'était fait. Il attendait qu'elle réponde, ou qu'elle le fasse entrer. En attendant, il se contentait de l'observer. Pour sa part, elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avança doucement, laissant à Effie la possibilité de refuser qu'il entre. Elle ne le fit pas, il se posta juste derrière elle, posa sa main sur celle d'Effie qui n'avait pas encore lâché la poignée de la porte et poussa doucement la porte pour qu'ils aient plus d'intimité. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes encore. Dans son cou, il soupira « Tu m'as manquée Effie ». Elle était toujours dans la même position mais baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il lui avait manqué aussi, mais lui dire impliquait beaucoup plus de choses pour elle que pour lui. Il rompit le moment et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être sondée.

\- Je vais bien Haymitch.

\- Je sais, Plutarch me l'a dit. Du coup je ne comprenais pas que tu ne veuilles toujours pas me voir.

\- Il t'a dit que j'allais bien ?

\- Il a dit ce que tu lui as dit… Que ça va même si ça ne va pas, et le reste.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et surtout, ne savait quoi dire à Haymitch.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de me voir, Effie ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, se sentait nue. Il n'aimait pas quand elle se maquillait, qu'elle portait ses perruques et qu'elle mettait des lentilles de couleur mais ça l'aidait à ne pas se sentir vulnérable. Et là, elle se sentait plus que vulnérable. Surtout qu'il attendait une réponse claire, qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et semblait être bien installé. Elle réfléchit longtemps à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Y avoir pensé pendant des semaines ne semblait pas l'aider. Devait-elle trouver une réponse qui lui conviendrait et le préserver des événements qu'elle a vécus ou lui dire toute la vérité ? La première solution la tentait plus.

\- Ecoute Haymitch, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, je… J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est pourquoi on s'est dépêchés de te faire sortir de là avec Plutarch. Je sais pour les coups, les brulures… J'ai vu leurs dossiers. J'ai vu ce qu'ils aimaient faire à leurs prisonniers.

\- Ils avaient des dossiers pour chacun de nous ?

\- Non, juste ce qui allait le mieux pour eux, centré sur les tortures et pas sur les prisonniers.

Un silence inconfortable s'en suivit.

\- Je n'ai pas menti Effie, tu m'as manquée et tu me manques.

\- Haymitch, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Je vais faire comme si ta réponse ne me touchait pas. Avant les Jeux, avant la Révolte, on sortait ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense. Mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, je ne suis pas prête pour reprendre notre relation. Ou ce…

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te forces. Je t'explique quelque chose. Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose… Avant, quand on se voyait, qu'on avait une relation… J'avais des sentiments pour toi.

Elle remua sur le bord de son lit, mal à l'aise.

\- Ces sentiments, je les ai toujours et ils sont en train d'exploser en ce moment même. Tu m'as tellement manquée, et t'es là, fragile et trop maigre et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire est de te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que ça va aller, que je suis et serai là pour toi. Mais nous sommes d'accord, ça ne me ressemble pas.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage d'Effie.

\- Ce que je veux que tu saches Effie, c'est que tu peux compter sur moi. Avant tout, nous sommes amis, et tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne supporte pas te savoir aussi mal. Je vais te dire un secret. Des cauchemars, j'en ai aussi toutes les nuits. Mais quand nous passions nos nuits ensemble, et qu'on utilisait certaines pour simplement dormir…

Effie sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois le sourire était plus franc.

-… Ces nuits là, les cauchemars ne me réveillaient pas. Parfois, je ne rêvais même pas. Avec toi près de moi, mes nuits étaient plus calmes.

Elle ne répondit pas, il n'ajouta rien, mais s'installa plus confortablement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir partir un jour.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes ici ce soir.

\- Je ne te le demande pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu en as parlé ?

\- Pour que tu saches que ça peut être une possibilité, dormir avec quelqu'un. Et que moi je suis disponible, qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble et que quand tu te sentiras prête ou que tu penseras en avoir besoin, tu as quelqu'un qui le fera sans te poser de question.

\- Haymitch… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'on dormira de nouveau ensemble un jour.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Un brin vexée, elle s'énerva.

\- Oui, mon voisin de cellule, quand on était pas torturés on couchait ensemble et on s'est promis de se marier l'été prochain.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le visage d'Haymitch s'assombrit et Effie pensa avoir été trop loin. Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, mais elle se sentait bien trop mal.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu Haymitch, tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Je suis venu pour toi !

Il se leva et parlait un peu trop fort.

\- Je suis venu pour toi parce que je m'inquiète pour toi depuis des mois, et à la seconde où l'on peut se voir enfin, tu me rejettes. Ça fait des semaines que j'attends que Plutarch me dise que c'est bon, que tu acceptes enfin de me voir. Car je veux bien imaginer que c'est dur pour toi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu refuses catégoriquement de me voir. On a partagé des choses que je n'ai jamais partagées avec personne, et toi, sans aucune explication tu tires un trait sur tout ça ?!

\- Je ne tire pas un trait sur tout ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Merde ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Ça fait des années qu'on se confie l'un à l'autre et là tu crées une barrière, un mur entre nous. C'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver ce soir là ? Je le voulais sauf qu'ils t'ont récupérée au même moment où on récupérait Katniss dans l'arène. Et je m'en veux tous les jours ! C'est ça que tu me reproches ? Car je t'avoue que je m'en veux assez pour tous les deux !

\- Je ne te reproche rien…

Sa voix s'était brisée, elle se repliait sur elle-même et des larmes avaient trouvé un chemin sur ses joues creuses.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ?

\- Je ne te repousse pas…

Elle commençait à pleurer franchement, ce qui n'aida pas Haymitch à être plus calme.

\- Non tu as raison tout va très bien entre nous.

\- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute…

Il souffla un bon coup et fit les cent pas pour se calmer.

\- Je t'aime Effie, je n'aime pas te voir aussi mal mais je ne comprends pas…

\- Tout est de ma faute… Je l'ai perdu, pourtant j'essayais… J'essayais de le protéger mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Elle était à présent assise par terre, au pied du lit, les bras autour des jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Au bout de quelques instants, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra fort, longtemps, alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer et à répéter les mêmes phrases. Il ne comprenait pas mais l'écoutait. Quand elle commença à se calmer, il lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, que dans ce cauchemar elle devait déjà penser à se protéger elle et que jamais elle n'aurait pu aider un autre prisonnier.

\- Ce n'était pas un prisonnier…

Des larmes perlaient de nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Notre bébé…

Pour commencer, Haymitch sentit le sol s'effondrer sous lui. Ensuite, son cœur et ses tempes bâtèrent si fort qu'il aurait crût exploser. Suivirent la rage, les tremblements plus ou moins contrôlés, l'envie de hurler. Pour terminer sur quelques larmes refoulées.

\- N… Notre… Bébé ?

\- J'étais enceinte, je l'ai appris la journée des interviews, je devais t'en parler le soir même après que tout le monde soit couché. Mais je n'ai pas pu revenir avec le scandale…

Elle prenait son temps pour parler et Haymitch les avait fait changer de position, elle était à présent assise devant lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou, le dos collé à son torse, entourée des ses jambes et ses bras. Il la serrait fort et respirait le parfum de ses cheveux. Alors comme ça, il aurait pût être papa… Son cœur se brisa à l'idée même que ses derniers mois auraient pût être ceux des préparatifs de l'arrivée d'un petit être rien qu'à eux. Katniss et Peeta auraient été les parrain et marraine. Mais il écoutait Effie parler, et l'encourageait à continuer.

\- Alors je devais te voir le lendemain, sauf qu'il m'était impossible d'approcher la tour où étaient les mentors et les sponsors. Les escortes ne pouvaient plus passer. Alors j'ai essayé de te téléphoner mais on me disait tout le temps que tu étais occupé. Et bien sûr je ne pouvais te l'écrire, ça aurait été lu et je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir avec moi.

Il lui déposait des baisers dans les cheveux, dans le cou mais n'essayait pas de la déconcentrer. De cette façon, il essayait de lui montrer qu'il la soutenait.

\- Mais deux jours plus tard, dans la nuit, six pacificateurs sont venus me chercher chez moi. Ils étaient violents et je n'ai pu rien prendre avec moi. Ils ne voulaient pas répondre à mes questions. Il m'ont ramené dans un building du Capitol que je n'avais jamais visité, nous avons descendu des dizaines d'étages à pied, avec les armes braquées dans mon dos et la seule chose que je me disais est que j'allais mourir bêtement sans que tu ne saches jamais que tu aurais pu être papa…

\- L'important est que toi, tu restes en vie…

\- Ils m'ont enfermée dans une petite pièce avec seulement un petit lavabo et des toilettes. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Je suis restée là pendant des jours sans qu'on ne s'occupe de moi. Je ne criais pas, ne posais pas de question. Je pensais qu'on me laisserait mourir là, comme ça. Tu m'avais dit de ne jamais énerver les pacificateurs en cas de capture. Je n'ai pas tapé à la porte, je n'ai pas crié… Comme tu m'avais dit…

Il ne put répondre à ce qu'elle lui disait, il la serra simplement encore plus fort contre lui. Il avait peur qu'elle ait mal et qu'elle ne lui dise pas, ou qu'elle se sente oppressée. Il desserra son étreinte, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, il se ravisa.

\- Un jour, un pacificateur est venu. Je n'ai pas posé de question, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sentent que j'avais peur. Je ne leur montrait pas mais j'avais si peur, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à marcher, mais je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours et j'avais peur de perdre le bébé à cause de ça. Il était la seule chose qui m'ait aidée à tenir tu sais. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais hurlé, j'aurais tapé dans ma porte. Comme d'autres. Sauf qu'un soir ils sont venus abattre ceux qui faisaient ou avaient fait trop de bruit. J'ai pleuré. Je passais beaucoup de temps à pleurer dans ma cellule, seule. Jamais devant les pacificateurs. Ce premier jour, on m'a posé des questions sur toi, Katniss, Finnick, Plutarch… On m'a promis de me donner un bon repas si je les aidais à vous retrouver ou si je donnais des informations qu'ils jugeraient intéressantes. J'avais faim, et j'avais peur pour le bébé. J'ai hésité, mais j'ai expliqué que je n'étais au courant de rien qui pourrait les aider. L'un des pacificateurs m'a frappée avec son arme, j'avais une tâche de sang dans l'œil qui n'est partie que bien plus tard. Presque tous les jours, on venait me chercher, on me promettait à manger, des soins si je parlais. Un jour, j'ai parlé. J'avais des douleurs atroces dans le bas ventre et j'avais si peur pour le bébé. J'ai dis que j'avais vu Finnick parler avec Katniss avant le défilé, ce n'était pas faux, ils auraient pu le confirmer avec les vidéos. J'ai aussi dit que Peeta refusait de se prêter docilement aux jeux, tout comme Katniss. C'était de notoriété publique mais j'ai réussi à faire croire que c'était plus profond, qu'il y avait des choses à comprendre alors que pas du tout. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis une dizaine de jours. J'ai eu droit à une assiette. Les jours suivants aussi. Et on ne m'interrogeait plus. Une nuit, ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont posé des centaines de questions sur toi. Ils savaient qu'on s'était rapprochés, qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils m'ont traitée de tous les noms… L'un d'eux a même essayé de me violer ce soir-là mais un chef des pacificateurs l'a abattu, apparemment ce n'était ce à quoi j'avais droit, moi. D'autres femmes oui, je les entendais hurler. Moi, je ne disais pas un mot plus fort qu'un autre. Et comme je ne leur tapait pas sur les nerfs, je ne subissais pas autant que les autres. Je me concentrais sur l'enfant. Tu sais, j'avais le temps de l'imaginer, de lui trouver un nom, de me dire que tu ne serais jamais au courant de rien, qu'on mourrait là tous les deux et que jamais tu n'en aurais rien su… Ce chef des pacificateurs a commencé à me battre régulièrement. Avec des ceintures en cuir, le plus souvent. Rarement des bâtons, ça brisait les os des prisonniers et après ils ne marchaient plus seuls et il fallait les porter. J'y avais droit à chaque fois, les coups, les brulures, les électrochocs après qu'on m'ait lancé de l'eau gelée pendant de longues minutes, ou de l'eau brulante, selon leurs envies. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, un jour j'ai eu des douleurs insupportables dans le bas ventre, j'ai eu mes règles. Le pacificateur qui m'avait battue la veille avait beaucoup tapé au niveau du ventre…

La voix d'Effie se brisait lentement et Haymitch sentit quelques larmes couler… Il ne voulait ni ne pouvait les retenir.

\- J'avais perdu le bébé. Alors là, je me fichais de survivre. Ça devait faire deux ou trois mois qu'on était là, parfois je voyais un journal traîner… Je n'avais dit à personne que j'étais enceinte, et j'étais si maigre qu'on n'aurait pût deviner quoi que ce soit à ce stade… Ils l'ont compris en me voyant dans une mare de sang un peu trop conséquente. J'ai eu droit à quelques jours à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils voulaient me garder en vie… Peut-être pour devenir un appât pour vous… Comme ils l'ont fait avec Peeta… Je ne sais pas. A la suite de ça, j'ai eu droit à une assiette tous les trois jours. Je me forçais à manger. Trois jours, ce n'était pas long, je n'avais pas faim, mais dans la nuit du quatrième au cinquième jour sans nourriture, ça devenait insupportable. On ne m'interrogeait plus. Je n'avais rien à leur dire, ils avaient tué mon bébé, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien me tuer aussi, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Je passais mes journées à penser à lui, à toi, à nous, à ma vie d'avant, à Katniss et Peeta, au 12, à la démocratie. J'évitais de me demander si je sortirais un jour de cette cellule. Puis un jour ce fut le cas, j'ai été libérée, avec d'autres. Je savais tenir debout dans ma cellule, mais quand il a fallu commencer à marcher, ça avait été épouvantable. Je suis tombée au bout d'une vingtaine de pas… On m'a envoyée à l'hôpital quelques jours encore. La première personne que j'ai vue était une infirmière, la mère de Katniss il me semble. Elle était douce… Elle m'a dit que toi et Plutarch étiez là, et que vous demandiez à me voir. J'ai demandé Plutarch…

\- Et tu lui as demandé que je n'insiste pas pour te voir…

\- Voilà, la suite tu la connais…

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas parlé du bébé à l'hôpital ?

\- Je leur ait demandé de ne pas le faire. Je voulais te le dire à toi avant. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus c'était dur. Tu comprends ? J'ai laissé mourir notre bébé… Je ne savais même pas si tu voulais d'un enfant… Mais dans cette cellule, je me prenais à espérer qu'il ait tes yeux, que tu lui apprendrais plein de choses, que tu ne le rejettes pas…

\- Comment aurais-je pu rejeter notre enfant, Effie ?

Elle pleurait silencieusement, lovée contre Haymitch.

\- Princesse, ce soir je dors avec toi.

Elle leva la tête.

\- Et avant même que tu ne protestes, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un fait. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai failli devenir papa, que le Capitol a tué notre enfant, que tu as subi des atrocités… J'ai besoin de dormir près de toi, et toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi.

Elle commença à jouer avec les doigts d'Haymitch.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur de vivre avec ça… Comment puis-je vivre avec le fait que je n'ai su protéger mon enfant, regarder les visages d'autres enfants, me dire qu'il aurait tel âge à présent, aurait-ce été un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Tu l'as protégé le plus longtemps que tu l'as pu… Je t'avais dit de rester calme en cas de capture alors que moi-même je n'aurais su le faire… Tu as réussi une chose inouïe, celle de rester en vie. Selon les dossiers que j'ai trouvé, vous n'avez été que six sur une centaine de prisonniers à rester en vie… Et l'important, c'est que toi, tu sois là…Même si j'avais été au courant, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'on te sauve toi s'il n'y avait qu'une personne à choisir… Et en plus, à l'époque on ne savait même pas si on aurait gagné… Avoir un enfant avec tout ce qui se passait encore… Alors, non… Effie, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit.

\- Alors maintenant, on va faire ce que je dis. Tu vas reprendre des forces. Je viens m'installer dans ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi. Pas de baisers, pas d'amour, pas de rapprochement. Je veux simplement être là et… Je te veux près de moi… Oui, il y a une part d'égoïsme, je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée…

Il s'assied sur le lit et posa sa main sur la jambe d'Effie, chose qu'il faisait très souvent quand ils étaient ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour le bébé…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, posa l'autre main sur la joue d'Effie et essuya une larme à l'aide de son pouce. Il approcha son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je peux vivre dans un monde où le Capitol a tué le fœtus qui, par la suite, aurait été mon enfant… Par contre, je ne peux vivre dans un monde sans toi…

Elle lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, ça va passer, c'est comme un mauvais rhume.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Tout compte fait, c'est bien que tu t'installes ici. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre attrape ce mauvais rhume.

\- Oh la, mademoiselle Trinket serait-elle jalouse ?!

\- Pas du tout.

\- Si, énormément !

\- Mais non… C'est… C'est de l'ennui. Ça m'ennuierais que tu sois avec quelqu'un.

\- Sauf si ce quelqu'un c'est toi…

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons jamais rompu, par conséquent, nous sommes toujours ensemble.

Elle sourit. Il lui attrapa les mains.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu es toujours d'accord, je veux qu'on reste ensemble… Même si on prend le temps dont tu as besoin. Je ne saurai jamais te quitter, alors laissons les choses se faire…

Elle acquiesça, et laissa les choses se faire.

* * *

J'ai écris un paragraphe épilogue à ce One Shoot mais je ne vous le publie pas, je le garde pour une éventuelle suite.

Jespere que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire si une suite vous plairait. Bises.


End file.
